The present invention relates to a container.
Of particular relevance is a type of container that is in the form of a can for cold drinks or similar beverages.
Heretofore known containers in the form of cans for cold drinks have the drawback that when the consumer drinks directly from the container, part of the liquid spills at the moment of drinking due to a small, i.e. poor, anatomical configuration of the can which is very annoying and reduces the use and convenience of canned drinks.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to avoid the drawbacks of the heretofore known containers, and to provide a novel configuration for a container, especially a container for beverages, that has remarkable advantages over those that are already available on the market.